The earlier application of the Applicant with the application number DE 10 2013 213 672.2 discloses a mechanical component having a force sensor, wherein the mechanical component is formed in one preferred embodiment as a pendulum support and the force sensor is formed as a flexible deformation element, which is connected in a form-fitting manner to the pendulum support within a measurement region. The deformation element acts as a means to intensify a mechanical stress in the rod-shaped pendulum support, in which tensile and compressive stresses principally occur. The compression or stretching of the pendulum support resulting from a compressive or tensile stress is conveyed to the curved shaped deformation element and produces a bending, by which means the stretching or compression is intensified. The mechanical change of the deformation element, which is produced from a magnetic material, is associated with a change in the magnetic field, which is measurable and which can be converted into electrical signals. The deformation of the deformation element is detected by means of suitable sensor technology, preferably with realization of a magnetic field measurement.
Document DE 10 2011 117 519 A1 disclosed a trailer coupling with a force sensor, wherein the force sensor is preferably formed as a strain gauge and is disposed on the surface of the coupling hook.
The problem addressed by the present invention is to exploit further potential for the measurement of force on mechanical components.